How About Having A Little Common Sense?
by Starshield1
Summary: Arisu had always been the most normal girl around. Middle-class life, average grades, lukewarm friendships... But her boring life was turned upside down the moment she met Yuuki Rito. He seemed to always attract strange, outrageous events that just defied any and all common sense. She became attracted to him, wanting to be always by his side to witness everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Rito… Just tell her your feelings already… Watching you like this day after day is getting both sad and tiring…"

Arisu sighed as once again, she saw her friend, Yuuki Rito, stalked Haruna Yuuki, his crush. This had happened many, many times before. And every time, she told him to just do it and confessed his love for him. But him, being the shy boy he was, he refused to do it. At first, she thought it was adorable, but now, it's just annoying.

Arisu Takahashi was just your average, run-of-the-mill schoolgirl. She had a waist length somewhat wavy dirty blonde hair, blue set of eyes, and a bigger-than-average bust. She wasn't that popular, and being somewhat of an introvert, her only close friend in the school was Rito.

She still remembered. It all started that day when they met at the library. She was appointed as the librarian and he had come to take out a specific book, asking for her help. She found where the book was, only for it to be on the highest shelf, thus forcing her to use the ladder to grab it.

You probably could guess where this story was going.

Indeed, Rito ended up looking up her skirt as she climbed the ladder, revealing the fact that she wore her frilly cream pair that day.

"A-ah, Arisu-san, y-your sk-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he tripped forward and hit the ladder, causing it to wobble massively. Tried as she might, she couldn't keep her balance, causing her to fall.

Her butt landed right on top of Rito's face, and her crotch was pressed deeply into his nose.

"Hyaaaan!"

She moaned as his breath tickled her womanhood. She wanted to stand up but her legs were like jelly, thanks to the sensations she was experiencing. She was never a frequent masturbator, but even if she was, the pleasure would still be too much for her.

Thankfully, Rito finally took the initiative and pushed her off his face with a gasp. It seemed he was starved for air.

Arisu fell with her butt up on the air, revealing the fresh wetness on her cameltoe as her skirt fell down. Rito froze at the sight, his face as red as a tomato. Arisu quickly realized her compromising position, so with a gasp, she quickly pulled down her skirt before standing up and turning back towards the boy.

And judging by her pissed off and embarrassed expression, she was clearly not happy by what just had transpired.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" Rito quickly bowed down in front of her all the way to the floor.

At first it seemed Arisu was going to slap or even kick the boy, but instead, she only replied with, "I-it's fine… i-it wasn't your fault… it was an accident after all…"

Arisu was indeed going to do just that to the boy. She despised perverts and at first, she thought the boy to be one of them. But then, her calm mind realized the truth. That he wasn't purposefully doing the perverted act he just did. In fact, she was the one to blame for falling down from the ladder right on top of him like that. Sure, he had made the ladder wobble, but that too was an accident, as he hit it thanks to him tripping. And so she managed to convince herself to forgive him, as embarrassing as the event was.

Ironically, at that very moment, Rito was looking up her skirt again, thanks to his lower position on the ground.

Of course, she never knew that, as Rito quickly shook the view off his attention and stood up as well, thanking her for forgiving her blunder.

And that was how the two first met. It was enough to leave a striking impression of the boy in her. After realizing that they were in the same class, she began examining him more and more from a distance. In group projects, she would try to be in the same group as him. Even in lunchtime, she would sit at the same table as him. For some reason, he began to fascinate her. He just seemed so… _different_ than the other male students.

Eventually, they became close friends, with Rito somewhat looking up to her as he kept coming up to her for advice. She helped him with his studies as well. Rito also was starting to think that she was different from the other girls. Somehow, he, who would always be shy around girls, could be comfortable around her.

He just had to avert his gaze from her larger-than-average chest. That still made him nervous.

Arisu also only had one reservations about him.

It was the fact that he kept getting into perverted incidents with her. All done accidentally.

15 times her skirt was blown by the wind right when he was there, exposing her panties to him. 15 other times he had tripped and fell on her with her boobs groped. Luckily, there was no other incidents at the same caliber to what happened at their first meeting.

She knew none of them happened because he wanted to, but for one guy to be this (un)lucky with girls, she didn't know what to make of it. _He must have been cursed or something…_

It had gotten so bad it made her feel self-conscious on what type of panties she would be wearing to school, just so she wouldn't humiliate herself further if yet another accident happened.

Back at the present, once again Arisu was examining Rito from the distance. And once again, she noticed that he was paying so much attention towards the girl named Haruna.

She was starting to wonder if she should just become a matchmaker for them two. She didn't know how Haruna felt about Rito however. Could she just walk up to her and ask about him bluntly to her?

But eh, she couldn't be bothered. And she would prefer Rito to man up for once and confess his feelings for her himself.

The next day however, something outrageous happened to the boy.

It all started from the morning, where Rito suddenly shouted in the middle of class. Arisu had no idea why he would do that unless he had nodded off and gotten a nightmare or something.

And then, _she_ appeared.

She, dressed in an outfit so entirely outlandish it must have been some sort of cosplay,, announced to the entire world that she was his fiance.

Arisu's jaw nearly broke from the shock.

She wasn't the only one that was shocked. The swarm of lovestruck boys was shocked as well. And that shock quickly turned to anger as they were terribly jealous of Rito getting such a cute girlfriend before they did.

_Hmph, boys… How silly and irrational they are being… Rito getting a girlfriend while you don't has no logical relation in the slightest..._

Before she could walk over there and ask Rito what the hell this was all about however, the crowd decided to go wild and chased after Rito. And some of them were behind her, pushing her out of the way in the process. One pervert even decided to be an opportunist and grabbed her butt in the confusion.

"H-hey!"

Too late. The crowd was already gone, chasing after Rito.

_...Fine. I'll just ask him later. I feel bad for him though. Hope he manages to get away._

…

_Alright, alright, I'll go. I'll help him out. As a friend, I suppose I couldn't just abandon him in a situation like this._

She then sprinted back upstairs. She knew the layout of the school well and she was more than a decent runner. She would take a different route to cut off Rito's path. She knew he would just continue to run in the hallways instead of hiding himself by taking a sharp turn somewhere.

She found the next staircase and she actually vaulted downwards over the railing. She landed just in time to find Rito running straight at her.

"Quick, follow me. I'll-"

Only for him to fail at stopping his steps, crashing right into her.

When she opened her eyes, she could feel a hand fondling her right breast. She looked to her side and saw the oddly dressed girl in a similar state, only that it was her left breast that was being fondled.

And of course, the one responsible for doing so was Rito, who could only stare at them two, aghast by what he was doing.

The angry mod caught up and they immediately surrounded the three. Once they saw what was transpiring, they turned even angrier.

"What? Arisu-chan too?"

"Grr, how dare he? How can he not be satisfied by just one girl?"

She never knew that she had some fanboys as well. Well, even if she did, she wouldn't be interested in being anywhere near those creeps. She would only be interested in the cute and gentlemanly type.

"Look! She's wearing purple today!"

Arisu groaned as she immediately closed her legs. Once again, her skirt had ridden up, showing off her lacy purple to the world.

At times like these she really, really wished the school uniform's skirt wasn't so short.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" Rito said as he finally released his hand.

He then looked around and gulped. There was nowhere to run. They were entirely surrounded.

And then, he remembered. She had something that could get them out of this precarious situation.

"L-Lala, use that warp thing you have!"

"Warp thing? You mean Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun?" she replied.

"Yes, yes, that! Let's use that!"

"We can… But since I'm marrying you, I can start living in your house today, right?"

"W-what are you saying?! O-of course not!"

"Eh, that I won't use it."

_This girl… What an airhead she is._

Arisu just couldn't help herself. Even in this precarious situation, this girl failed to read the atmosphere or notice the predicament they were in. What other words would she use to describe her other than an airhead?

_And talking about marriage like that? Is she seriously intending to marry Rito? A high schooler shouldn't speak like that!_

_And what's this about some warp device?_

Arisu's common sense was starting to be irritated by her for sure.

"F-fine, you can! Just use it already!" Rito shouted.

"It's a promise!"

And with that, light suddenly covered them three, making them entirely disappear from existence.

Leaving only their clothes behind.

-xxx-

When Arisu opened her eyes, her sight was immediately fixated on a scene unimaginable to her.

The new girl was positioned above Rito, and they were both naked without a shred of clothes on them.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Arisu screamed before immediately covering her eyes with her arms. She didn't know what just happened, and why the two were naked, but she was just thankful that Rito's… _thing_ was covered by the new girl's leg. As a non-perverted innocent high school girl, that would have traumatized her for sure, far more than seeing the new girl's naked breasts; which was a common sight in the locker room every time they changed for gym class. However, the new girl did have her cosplay tail still attached to just above her butt.

Rito screamed as well, moving himself away as far as he could with his hands (as he was still sitting on the ground) from the new girl; his hands thankfully covering his junk.

"You both didn't know that Warp-kun can only transport living matter?" the new girl said with a giggle.

Rito then froze again, as he realized it wasn't just Lala who was naked in the room. There was Arisu, still sitting down on the floor with her legs wide open. Her clothes were gone as well. He too was thankful that Arisu wasn't sitting facing his direction, or else he would be able to see her womanhood for sure. Lala could however, but just like with Rito, she didn't seem bothered with it in the slightest.

And then, there was Haruna, in the middle of changing her clothes. She too froze on the spot as her brain had trouble comprehending the events transpiring in front of her.

It just so happened that they had teleported into the girls' locker room.

"What were you doing inside a locker… looking like that?" the dark-haired girl asked. Her gaze was completely fixated towards Rito and the new girl. She barely paid Arisu any attention.

"Who are you?" The new girl asked oh-so-innocently.

"N-no, t-this isn't what you think!" Rito said as he quickly lifted himself, walking towards Haruna.

Naturally, this only frightened the poor girl.

"D-don't come near me!"

The girl slapped Rito with all her might before running away as she put on her shirt. It left a painful-looking hand mark on his face.

Arisu could only sigh at the display. _Great, a misunderstanding. Now it would be even harder for him to confess to her…_

She then gave a glare towards the new girl. "Lala, was it? I caught your name from before. Please, give me back my clothes. Or else I wouldn't be able to return to class." Her words were filled with calm anger, and it was enough to get through her wall of airheadedness.

"A-alright, alright, I'll get them right away. After I got dressed first though. Peke should be here soon," she quickly replied with an apologetic expression.

"Peke?" Arisu asked, her expression being one of disbelief.

"Yes! He's my All-Purpose Costume Robot! I made him myself!" she explained proudly.

"All-Purpose… Costume Robot?" Arisu tilted her head in confusion.

"A-ah, I suppose I should start from the very beginning. You're Rito-kun's friend, right? I think it's fine to tell you everything."

She then explained herself. From who she was, where she came from, and how she wasn't even human. The tail was real, and she was an alien from a planet called Deviluke.

By the end of her explanation, Arisu's brain nearly overheated. Not from how difficult her story was, but from how unbelievable it was.

"And that's how I had become Rito-kun's fiancee!" she finished her story with an excited smile.

Arisu held both of her hands to her head. "Urgh, I need to sleep… This might be just some nightmare I'm in…"

Arisu now had forgotten her state of undress, and the fact that Rito, a boy, was still there with them, naked as well. Rito could only avert his gaze from the two of them.

And that was how the incident ended. Arisu decided to take a rest at the nurse's office for the rest of the day as it was all too much for her. She told the school doctor that she had a terrible migraine. Thankfully, she didn't ask any questions and just let her sleep off the rest of the school hours.

Of course, she had told Rito beforehand to not bother visiting her at the end of the school. She knew with how kind he was he would do so. "I… I want to be alone for a while…" she told him before she left.

As for Lala, well, she already considered Arisu to be her friend. "Rito-kun's friend is my friend too, of course!"

The next day, after a night of sleep, Arisu finally, begrudgingly accepted the entire crazy revelation in her mind. _She must be telling the truth. Her robot thing was certainly made by a technology far too advanced for Earth. And her tail… it was definitely real…_

She had witnessed her changing into her costume through her robot. And the robot spoke as well, with its own mannerisms that was much like that of a human.

And her tail, it was real for sure. It could move on its own like a cat's tail. And when she grabbed it, the girl let out a terribly sensual moan that she had to quickly let the tail go and apologize.

Apparently, it was part of her erogenous zone. She didn't believe a tail usually worked like that.

So yeah. She had to accept it. That Lala was indeed an alien.

She arrived early that morning, and she saw that today's chore schedule was for Rito and Haruna.

_Hoo boy, this is going to be awkward. I just hope Rito could clear up the misunderstanding._

_Oh, who am I kidding? He would just end up in yet another ecchi accident with her. And then she would run away again._

For the rest of the day, she watched the two closely. And just as she suspected, there were so much awkward tension between them that it was almost unbearable to watch.

_Fine. I'll interfere._

She waited until Haruna excused herself to go to the bathroom. Then she excused herself to go as well.

She waited until she finished her business, blocking the bathroom exit with her body. She was lucky the bathroom itself was empty so they wouldn't be bothered by another student listening in to their conversation.

Once she heard the toilet flush, she readied herself. She already thought about the words she would speak to her.

"Sairenji-san? I have something I want to discuss with you," she said to her with crossed arms and a serious expression on her face.

"T-Takahashi-san?" Haruna replied, surprised by her presence.

"It's about what happened yesterday. It… it was all an accident. Rito didn't mean to do what he did."

Haruna looked down in response, her expression unsure. Arisu knew she had to go in harder to convince her. So she grabbed both of her shoulders and continued her argument.

"Rito… he's a good guy. He's not a pervert like you might think. So please, don't hate him, okay?"

"R-right…"

Arisu took off her hands with a smile. It seemed that was enough already.

"Alright. That is all that I want to say. Going back to class now!" Arisu said before turning away.

"W-wait!" Haruna suddenly shouted.

"Hmm?" Arisu turned back.

"T-Takahashi-san… you… what's your relationship with Rito-kun?" she asked.

"My… relationship?"

And then, she realized it. Haruna was being jealous.

_...Oh my God she does have some feelings for you, Rito! Your crush is reciprocated after all!_

"W-we're just friends, that's all," she quickly replied. It wouldn't do to cause yet another misunderstanding.

"A-alright…" Haruna replied. Arisu could see that she felt relieved after hearing her answer.

The two then went back to class, with Arisu feeling all accomplished and happy for what she just did.

Only to find out that she forgot to actually go pee while she was there. She genuinely did need to go.

She_ let out a _groan. _Oh great, guess I'll just have to hold it until class is over._


	2. Chapter 2

Just when Arisu thought everything was slowing down, and she once again would be able to obtain her calm, dramaless ordinary high school life again, Lala appeared for the second time.

And this time, she was here to stay.

She had transferred to be a student in the school, and immediately she attracted the attention of everyone. With her stunning good looks and figure, not to mention her looking like a foreigner, she was almost like a superstar, talked by almost everyone. The rumor of her living together with Rito certainly didn't help matters. Hell, or just her being his fiancee in the first place. Rito was just some ordinary, unpopular boy, and it boggled the public on how he managed to get such a hot girlfriend.

Arisu did not join in the conversation of course. In fact, she was already starting to loathe the whole thing, _Hmph, gossips. _It was all beneath her.

However, she did go to Rito and ask him about the whole fiancee and staying together thing. Once the crowds after him that wanted to ask the same question were gone of course. Once again, she used the opportunity when he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Rito, wait!" She chased after him from behind.

"H-huh, Arisu-san?" He stopped, turning himself around. "W-what are you doing here? Going to the toilet too?"

"Forget about that," she quickly replied. "I want to ask you about Lala. Is it true that you're really living together and that you're her fiancee?"

"N-not true! Not true at all!" The boy waved his hands in a panicked manner to add to his objection. "W-well, it's true that she's living in my house now, b-but she's just a distant relative! T-that's all!"

Arisu's eyes squinted with suspicion. She didn't believe him at all. Not in the slightest. She could almost smell his nervous sweat and hear his racing heartbeat.

_...No, he's lying. I'm sure of it. This is how he would act when he lies._

After examining him in detail for so long she could tell things like this with ease. However, instead of pushing him further so he told him the truth, she decided to relent instead.

"Fine," she replied, crossing her arms under her chest. "I'll buy that. For now. However…"

She put her right hand firmly on his right shoulder while giving him an eerily intimidating smile.

"You know I can be trusted, right? We're best friends after all, right?" Her grasp just became a little bit stronger. "You can always tell me _everything_, alright?"

"R-right, o-of course, A-Arisu-san…" Rito replied with a gulp.

"Good." She released him with a smile. "Then, I'll be going now."

She then left him, heading to the toilet herself. Yep, this time, she didn't forget.

-xxx-

Lala was unexpectedly, a far more eccentric person than Arisu had anticipated.

She knew how much of an airhead she was from their previous encounter. And that she was an alien for that matter. Oh, and she never told anyone about the latter by the way. She knew it would seriously cause danger to her if the fact that she was an extraterrestrial was known to the public. So she kept it to herself. Like she had declared to Rito, she was indeed a good secret-keeper.

There was another thing about her presence however.

She just seemed to attract odd and out of this world incidents, and it usually ended up in something perverted more perverted involving Rito.

First, there was the fake Sasuga-sensei incident. Some alien was copying his appearance before kidnapping Haruna, demanding Rito to abandon his marriage with Lala. She knew something was wrong immediately when Rito bolted out of the classroom with a panicked look on his face. Naturally, she immediately followed him.

Only for her to be caught by his steel tentacles thing. Instead of saving Haruna, she instead became the second damsel in distress.

"R-Rito! Run away! Get help!" Arisu said as she struggled to free herself to no avail.

Instead of doing as she told however, he just stood there in confusion, not really knowing what he should do.

And then, the perverted alien began to make his tentacles rub all over her.

Arisu gritted her teeth, refusing to give him any lewd moans of pleasure. But it was getting harder and harder, as the tentacles rub themselves over her crotch and her breasts. She started panting and sweating with her face bright red. Once again, she was stuck in an impossibly embarrassing situation right in front of Rito.

And then, the tentacles ripped her skirt into two.

She couldn't do anything as the glory of her frilly cream colored panties were displayed to the world. They were the exact same pair she wore when she got into her first ecchi accident with Rito.

And as if it was fated in the stars, they were dampening the same way as well.

"Aaahnn… uuuhhnnn… haaaahn…"

The poor girl began to moan after all as the tentacles became rougher and rougher with her. Arisu could barely see between her tears that Rito was shouting at the alien to release her.

_N-no, I-I can't… I can't… surrender… to this…_

Just when she was this close to reaching her limit however, Lala arrived. And with it, the attention of the alien was diverted away from her, relaxing the tentacles rubbing her body.

_Haa… haa… haa… s-safe… I-I didn't… burst…_

She couldn't imagine the embarrassment she would feel if she actually… erupted. Rito would be able to see everything.

To her bewilderment however, the alien ended up surrendering to Rito right when he charged in to brawl him to submission. Rito was certainly not some macho bodybuilder that you would be afraid of. The alien's true form looked far more muscled and threatening than him.

However, it turned out that it was just all for appearance, and that the alien was a pathetically weak weakling that screamed in pain just from stepping on a tennis ball.

If only she was released from his tentacles before Lala flushed him down her toilet, she would've given him hell on Earth for sire.

Unfortunately for Arisu, her embarrassment was not over yet as Rito had to hold her as Lala freed her from the tentacles. Immediately she could feel his body warmth as he held her from behind.

For once, Arisu had a blush on her face as she talked with him.

"G-good job back there…" She looked up to him with an awkward grin as she tried to act normal as usual. "You gave that perverted alien what's what."

"T-thanks!" he replied, blushing himself as he was being this close to a girl.

_W-what is this strange feeling I'm experiencing right now?_

_T-that's right… thanks to that stupid alien I'm all hot right now… And with a boy being this close…_

"Arisu-chan, did you have an accident? Your panties are wet you know," Lala suddenly spoke up.

"W-wet?!" Rito piped up, turning even redder. He knew perfectly well what had happened to them and their wearer.

"N-no! It's not an accident! I-it's just sweat, t-that's all!" Arisu quickly denied, reddening even more as well. Thankfully, Lala seemed to buy her excuse

"Well, if you say so…" Lala relented. "There! It's done!"

At last, Arisu was freed from her predicament.

Well, almost. She still had to cover her panties with her hands since her skirt got destroyed.

Thankfully, Peke, Lala's robot, was capable of stitching it back together in a snap. And as it worked, Arisu made sure to watch over Rito so that he wouldn't take a peek of her, and Haruna's, currently exposed bodies.

"As usual, he's a gentleman through and through. Doesn't even try to have a peek," she thought with a smile. Crossing her arms and putting her weight on one foot over the other, she continued her thoughts. "And he looked pretty cool back there too. Guess I should give him more credit as a man."

After Peke finished, she quickly put on her skirt. _Finally, back to decency._ She then told Lala that she should take Haruna to the infirmary since she didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

As for her, well, the tingling down there still refused to go away. So she's heading to the toilet to "take care" of it.

_...I have no choice. As embarrassing and shameless to do such things in school, if I don't do it now, I would be bothered with it for the rest of the day._

The day when she first be acquainted with Rito, after the incident, she decided to ignore the urge. And that only lead to her eventually rubbing herself in the middle of class as even the simple act of sitting down and shifting on her seat teased her still hypersensitive girlhood. She didn't even have to use her hand. Just moving back and forth was enough.

And she actually orgasmed from it, to the point of even soaking her seat a little. She had to clean it up using her own skirt.

It was, naturally, very embarrassing for her. Doing that kind of thing in class was something she always imagined only perverts would do. But now, she was doing it herself. And there's no way she's going to admit that she was amongst those perverts!

At least no one noticed. Even when she had to go to the front of the class to solve a problem with her panties still dripping.

Except for Rito, unbeknownst to her.

After the accident, he became interested in his classmate that he barely ever talked with. His eyes wandered to her and lo and behold, he immediately caught her shifting and fidgeting strangely on her seat.

It didn't take long until he realized that she was pleasuring herself right in the middle of class.

And it just happened at that time, his hidden perverted nature surfaced.

He watched her closely for the rest of the class, all with a face as red as a tomato. He witnessed the moment of her orgasm, and the slight drip that came down from inside her skirt when she was called to the front.

That night, he would lose his sleep over it.

And that was why she had to relieve the tension now, safely inside the girl's bathroom.

And besides, it wasn't as if she was the only one doing such a perverted thing. A couple of times she had heard moans coming from the stall beside her. Moans that could only come from such an act.

Not her though. She wouldn't moan. That would be too shameless even for her.

-xxx-

The next incident happened outside of school at Sunday to her surprise, as so far, her perverted encounters with Rito only happened on school grounds.

She was inside a lingerie shop, trying out a new pair of panties. Ever since she became friends with Rito, Arisu began to feel more conscious of her choice of undergarments. No longer would she wore her childish bear panties. She would only wear the typical lingerie girls her age were supposed to wear.

_If I'm going to continue ending up in situations where my panties are revealed, might as well make them a good-looking one._

She was now trying an orange-striped pair, two sizes smaller than her usual. She had heard that tight-fitting panties were in the vogue right now and for once, she cared for popular fashion.

Right when she was bending over, her butt up on the air, pulling up the panties from her legs, Lala barged in, completely naked.

Before Arisu could say anything, the curtain covering the changing room was pulled down, by none other than Rito who had tripped on his feet.

Naturally, Arisu let out a high pitched scream in response.

Thankfully, the misunderstanding was soon sorted out. As Haruna happened to be in the shop as well, Arisu once again had to vouch for Rito's innocence, even though he had just seen her naked.

_Calm down, Arisu, calm down. You know it's just an accident. It always is with him._

Her faith in him was not misplaced, as afterwards, there was another incident where he proved that he was not a pervert. In fact, he protected them from a pervert while risking his own reputation on the line.

Though she did think he could be smarter going about it. At least he should tell her that there was a peeping tom capturing lewd pictures of swimming girls.

No one knew what had happened except for her. She had to press it out of him after school.

And just like before, she told him that she wished for him to rely on her more.

That time however, wouldn't come until after their summer vacation.

-xxx-

Summer passed with little to no accident. There was one major one at their school summer trip, where there was someone stealing their bikini at the beach right when they wore them to swim. Arisu was, of course, one of the victims. She wore a skimpy orange bikini that day, and she was unfortunate enough that not only her top got stolen, but her bottom as well.

At least the culprit was just a dolphin, not some super speed ninja pervert.

_...Wait, a dolphin doing that kind of thing is certainly not normal in any sense of the word! Yuuki Rito… your tendencies for perverted accidents are starting to warp common sense as well!_

Arisu was blissfully unaware of another incident that happened with Rito hiding inside Haruna's blanket.

Then again, if she had switched places with her, she would do the same thing. And since this was Rito we're talking about, she was certainly going to flash him her panties in the same manner.

-xxx-

When fall came, so too their obligation to return to school.

However, instead of settling in the same routine all over again, their daily life was shaken by the arrival of one handsome transfer student.

Rito's rival had appeared, or so Arisu believed.

The transfer student, named Ren, immediately declared his undying love to Lala when he first entered the class.

To be honest, Arisu hated boys like that. Too forward and too in love with themselves for her taste. The other girls didn't seem to share her opinion however. One of them even got her boobs accidentally groped by him, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

_If that were Rito, he would've been slapped for sure._

_Well, not me though. I'm clear-headed enough to see that it was just an accident, that he was not to blame._

At first, she thought Rito wouldn't be bothered. After all, the girl he had a crush on was Haruna. But nope, judging by his expressions, he was clearly bothered.

_So he has developed some feelings for her as well… Can't blame 'em. Lala is one gorgeous girl for sure…_

Eventually, their tension indeed exploded, and they ended up in some dumb competition with each other to decide which one deserved Lala more.

Well, they had those two girls to thank as well. Momioka and Sawada. Two troublemakers of their class.

Especially Momioka. That girl was one giant pervert.

A couple of times Arisu ended up becoming her victim, as she loved to just go behind you and grope your breasts from behind.

She was pretty sure that would count as sexual harassment.

But, with how perverted the Principal was as well, nothing was really ever done about it.

Didn't help that the perverted action was girl on girl, which was never taken as seriously as when a boy did it.

However, thanks to Rito who somehow kept making her end up in far more perverted situations, she had gained somewhat of an immunity to her antics. She could now just calmly tell her to release her boobs without going "Aaah!" or "Kyaah!" like she usually would.

She still blushed deeply in the process though.

_It just couldn't be helped. My breasts are just too sensitive for their own good…_

She actually was invited by them to watch the competition. They knew that she always had an interest in Rito. Reluctantly, she accepted, and she asked them what the competition would be about.

"Why, for who can steal a kiss from Lala-chan right, of course!" Momioka replied with a mischievous smile.

Arisu paused in disbelief.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a disaster, isn't it?_

She still went along with it anyways. She knew Lala wouldn't mind if Rito kissed her.

Seeing Arisu's nonchalant expression, Momioka then whispered with a grin, "You're not jealous, Arisu-chan? You like Rito-kun too, don't you?"

Arisu reddened in response. "W-what? Don't be silly. I only find him interesting, that's all."

This was the very first time she had ever asked such a question.

She never, ever considered herself to see Rito in that way. After all, he was totally not her type. He was clumsy and he somehow kept dragging her into all sorts of perverted accidents. Those two aspects, especially the latter, were enough to put her off entirely from him.

And even now, when Rito was going to steal a kiss from Lala, she didn't feel any anger or jealousy. She only felt curiosity. On how he would do it and how Lala would react.

Logically, she couldn't call herself in love with Rito from all those facts.

Momioka didn't buy it though. She just continued her grin before putting her right hand on Arisu's right chest.

"Come now, don't be shy. You should use these to gain an advantage! Yours are bigger than Lala's, you know!" she said as she groped her.

Arisu sighed before taking her hand off said chest. "I told you I'm not interested in him in that way. I don't even feel jealous if he got along well with Lala or Haruna."

"Sure you are!" the troublemaker replied.

From her still cheerful as ever face, Arisu could tell that she didn't believe her in the slightest.


End file.
